


overheard

by Catchup



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Implied Pregnancy, Implied Relationships, Pure Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchup/pseuds/Catchup
Summary: But something was still wrong, too many heartbeats for too few people. It wasn't until he put his eyes on Iris and Jon that the nagging thought came into his mind. / Superman has super hearing at a Wayne Christmas party, and has to keep his observations to himself. fluff, implied pregnancy.





	overheard

     He heard heartbeats on a daily basis. It was something he had almost tuned out, a sound he had to actively search for when he needed it - especially when at larger gatherings. It was a background noise, much like other things he could overhear, and he rarely gave it much thought.

     Sometimes, however, it didn't sit right with him. when holiday parties brought together his comrades, he was able to discern which rhythm belonged to whom. Wally and Barry's thrummed a bit quicker than everyone else. The Robins were usually slower - years of training and exercise caused their resting heart rates to be lower.

     Of course, the alcoholic drinks Alfred had concocted didn't do anyone any favors. but something was still wrong, too many heartbeats for too few people. It wasn't until he put his eyes on Iris and Jon that the nagging thought came into his mind, watching the kids out of the corner of vision.

     - They hadn't been kids in years, he had to correct himself. None of the teen titans were. Some of them barely suited the title anymore - but, alas, they were still kids. Jon was still _his_ kid.

     The thought caused him to frown as Irey took an eggnog from the butler, her arm skimming his, leaning up to kiss the elderly man on his cheek. ( Alfred always enjoyed Irey's company. A ‘ _breath of fresh air,’_ he called her: Bruce had complained on more than one occasion about it.) Jon simply waved off the drink he was offered, his other arm around Irey’s waist.

     He had lost track of how long they had known each other. Wally had introduced Irey to Jon before either of them knew of Damian’s presence, and the two had fit together like puzzle pieces, cheerful and silly and a little too soft-hearted. Damian had come along and settled in, their voice of reason when the metas became _too_  silly.

     Jon had been thirteen when he burst home from titan duties, face red and embarrassed, saying that the speedster had kissed his cheek. He was fifteen when the Flash had come to Superman and lamented how _old_  they were getting. Irey had asked Jon out on a date, and their fathers allowed it, chaperoning from a distance as the two went to the Metropolis zoo.

     And now he was twenty-two, Irey his junior by a year and change, and between the two of them -

     - Jon met his gaze, a wide grin coming onto his features: innocent, loving, _honest_. None the wiser.

     He approached them, the speedster easily enveloping him in a hug. She teased him over something, comfortable and secure in the larger man’s embrace, before he released her. Jon’s smile only grew at the hand in his hair, a pink tinge to his cheeks.

     “I thought I heard you both arrive,” he said simply, his palm going to rest on Jon’s shoulder, eyes skimming to Irey again. “Any news since I saw y’all last? You know Ma’s been on my tail about you two. Wanting -”

     “ _N_ _o_ , dad,” Jon said, cheeks turning a shade of red he hadn’t seen on him before, nearly crimson. But his tone was still friendly, eyes adverted. For a moment both Kent's had their eyes set on Iris.

     Her shoulders shrugged, gaze shifted to the floor. _A_ _h_.

     “Well,” he said, leaning down to brush his lips to Irey’s forehead. The overlapping rhythm was still there, telling him his observation wasn’t unfounded, straightening up and turning to leave. “Don’t drink too much tonight. You both help Alfred clean up, okay?”

     “Yes, sir.”

     “Gotcha, Superdad.”

     A smile quirked his lips, pausing for a moment. listening to the overlapping beats. He turned away, going to find Wally among the crowd.


End file.
